Body Armor Combinations in Vagrant Story
Body Armor drops are mediocre up to Town Center West or so. The drops accelerate in quality from then on; by the time a dedicated crafter (saving all armor drops, using the Locations guide to get missing pieces, etc) gets to "Keane's Crafts" workshop in The Keep, their body armor should be pretty good, and it should take very little farming to be equipped with Fluted Armor around the time Ashley gets to the Metal Works and Junction Point workshops. Sometimes there are two different products of the same ingredients, depending on which order the ingredients are added. The first product listed is always the combination with the first ingredient from the left, vertical column of ingredients. There is no word in the English language for "piece of armor at a particular location on the body", so for the sake of this guide, the awkward but functional word 'Equipment' is used, as in, "Segmentata and Brigandine are both equipped on the Body Armor Location, and are therefore both Equipments of the Body Armor type". Mismatch works differently for Leather armor: in combinations of progressively higher Tier armor and Leather, results tend to 'stick' at a certain tier until the results are three tiers behind the higher ingredient, and then follow, three tiers behind, all the way to Dread. Leather pieces are thus good for Morphing from one Equipment type to another, although not as good as an equal-tier match. Breastplates are notably useful pieces; they can combine with any of three body armor pieces for a benefit. Combination Analysis and Table Key * + Shows combinations that are the most superior. These are usually Progressions, same-Equipment combinations whose results are the next higher consecutive Tier of that same Equipment. They are usually consecutive Tiers of the same Equipment or Design, but Progressions at the highest Tiers are always created with two of the same Tier * = Equal Combinations potentially improve the Class and Affinities of armor and almost always improve the Type resistances without changing their Equipment or Tier. Equal is not always a good 'value', as this mark is given to products that are the same as either of the two ingredients, regardless of the ingredients' tier * / Morph: Design A + Design B = Design C. They are quite common and neither often useful nor always useless. They occur most often near same-Tier combinations. In the case of armor, they are usually the same tier as the ingredients Body with Body Tiers 1-4 with all Tiers 5-8 with 5-16 Tiers 9-12 with 9-16 Tiers 13-16 with same Helm with Body See Also Body Combinations, Leg Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Body and Head armor almost always Morph to Leg armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Body and Head armor will be the material of the Body armor due to Equipment Prevalence Helm with tier 1-4 Body Helm with tier 5-8 Body Helm with tier 9-12 Body Helm with tier 13-16 Body Arm with Body See Also Arm Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Body and Arm armor almost always Morph to Head armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Body and Arm armor will be the material of the Arm armor due to Equipment Prevalence Arm with tier 1-4 Body Arm with tier 5-8 Body Arm with tier 9-12 Body Arm with tier 13-16 Body Leg with Body See Also Leg Combinations and Arm Combinations Equal-tier combinations of Body and Leg armor almost always Morph to Arm armor of the same tier Almost all combinations of Body and Leg armor will be the material of the Leg armor due to Equipment Prevalence Leg with tier 1-4 Body Leg with tier 5-8 Body Leg with tier 9-12 Body Leg with tier 13-16 Body See Also * Arm Combinations * Class, Affinity and Type * Combine in Vagrant Story * Helm Combinations * Legging Combinations * Materials * Shield Combinations * Weapon Combinations Citations Category:Armor Category:Game Mechanics Category:Guides Category:Lists of Combinations Category:Workshop